We're the Misfits, Our songs are better
by foxwings007
Summary: Sequel to Beating Eric Raymond. This is a story about the Misfits coping after Pizzazz goes missing. Told from Roxy's point of veiw. Rated T for some disturbing situations. NOW COMPLETE, R&R PLZ
1. Intro

We're the Misfits, our songs are better

**All characters copyright of Hasbro/Sunbow. Story told from Roxy's point of view. Sequel to 'Beating Eric Raymond'. Roxy has now learnt to read and right quite well, and is keeping a diary, an idea Kimber suggested, to help practice her writing.**

Introduction

The Misfits are growing unhappy, I can sense it. Our new album was a chart topper, but there are seven of us now, and then there's Video, Eric, Zipper and Techrat. Most days we receive phone calls from Jerrica, wanting to know how her sister is, or Jem wanting Aja and Kimber to be Holograms again. Kimber's okay, but when she's around Stormer forgets about the rest of us. Pizzazz, to my delight hasn't changed a bit, nor has Jetta. Clash is still cooking for us, and so Video as been making a documentary about cooking, so we can get the house done up. The video isn't going to well, because Clash and Video are arguing all the time. Clash thinks Video isn't saying the right things, while Video complains the food should be better.

Eric, Zipper and Techrat, have been focusing on finding out about the huge computer in the Starlight mansion. I have no idea were they get the funding from, but all our bank accounts seem stable. I get a bit annoyed sometimes at how little attention Eric pays to us, and so does Pizzazz. Pizzazz received a phone call yesterday, turns out her father had a heart attack, and is quite unstable. We haven't seen her since, so Stormer, Jetta and I are going to see her. It should be nice just us four, we have some of our best memories that way.


	2. Losing friends, losing family

10 February, 1989

We all got in the Misfits' van, Jetta and I in the front, Stormer in the back. I was trying hard to think of something to say to Stormer, while driving, without Jetta catching on how upset I was. I had just opened my mouth, when Stormer said something-

"I feel sorry for Pizzazz. She doesn't even know if she likes him."

"Well, it'll be nice just bein' us four, the way it was." There, that sounded good, and not to wishful. Jetta nodded silently, Stormer made no gesture. I wonder if it sunk in? Did she get the hint? There was a long silence, which Jetta broke-

"What d'you wanna do for your birthday? " Of course! Stormer's birthday, that would perfect time to get her away from Kimber. After all, surely she'll want to spend time with all of us, she always does at birthdays and Christmas.

"I think we should just do same as always." 'Always' consisted of getting drunk, opening presents, and then going to a posh, but random restraunt which Pizzazz chose, usually a really far away one.

We came up to hospital, and walked into the busy reception area. Jetta was asking a flustered receptionist where Harvey Gabour was. The reception was over crowded, and I was getting freaked out.

"No, I just said we're not family."

"Then your friend's of Mr Gabour."

"No we're friends of his daughter." Jetta said, voice rising causing a few people to look people around, crossly.

"Please keep your voice, whose daughter is your friend?"

"Well, Mr Gabour's, obviously. Her name's Phyllis Gabour." Jetta was now fuming, but somehow kept her voice down.

"Your friend Phyllis is very bossy, anyone'd think she was the patient."

I leapt in defensively "Oi! Her father's ill, should you really be gossiping about visitors. I'd have thought someone like you'd be a bit more professional." She looked at me blankly.

"Just go left and then the cubicle is-." We didn't wait for the rest of the directions for some reason we we're all running.

We heard Pizzazz's voice demanding for a comfier chair. It was her, unmistakably, so we rushed to the source of the sound, barging past the nurse who was left with a dramatic sigh. Her father was asleep, with heart monitor. Pizzazz smiled with relief seeing us.

"How is he?"

"Rich." Pizzazz joked, though her voice was shaky, not like Pizzazz at all.

"No, really?" she shrugged-

"Okay, I guess. Look I'm just going out to get some coffee, could you wait here?"

"Sure" we said in unison. She took her time and eventually returned with a black coffee for herself and Stormer, a latté for me and a tea for Jetta.

"I wish I knew my mother. Where is she? Is she still alive, I need to know." We sat silently watching Pizzazz.

"Try find her then" encouraged Stormer. Pizzazz stood up silently.

"You can go home, you know, I'll see you later."

We all returned to the van but something was wrong.


	3. Everyone needs someone, right?

16 February 1989

Pizzazz has not come home. The police have been looking hard, and so were we. Everyone keeps shouting for no reason, I don't know what keeps us together. Stormer and Kimber do routine, visiting all local B&Bs. Clash takes care of the police, while Zipper feels the need to hide. Aja, Eric and Techrat have been trying different numbers, phoning people they don't know, to wake them all hours of the night. I drive out of town and look in further away places, Jetta usually comes with me. We don't argue much now, and I feel closer to her than ever before. Jetta is the only one of us who seems to think we can find her. Everyone jumps whenever there's a phone call, but it's always a TV station or newspaper, trying to find a made up argument we had with her. They just don't have any feelings, it makes me so angry, the things they come up with. Video informs Lin-Z Pierce on any updates we get, not there have really been any. I want to find her. So does Stormer, her birthday's coming up soon and she says she needs Pizzazz there.

We've been driving round for ages, and found nothing. I'm getting annoyed now, because Pizzazz always tells us where she's going. What if someone kidnapped her? After all, she is a rock star travelling round without a bodyguard. She was so upset last time we saw her, she might not of bothered to look where she was going. What if she just got on to a train, and ended up where we're never going to find her. I've been having nightmares about her now, our poor leader in horrible situations. Every night I hear her screaming. When we first started living together, Stormer was always the Misfit to comfort me, but she doesn't notice anymore. We're drifting apart, and I feel my temperature rise every time Kimber's name is mentioned. I don't hate her, perhaps I'm just jealous, I don't really know anymore. Jetta is now the one that looks after me, and two days ago, she decided to share my room. I feel very sorry for her, I wake her up every night. But she's not as tired as I am, so she is now driving the van. There was a time when I referred to Jetta as a friend, by using the word loosely. The feeling was mutual. But now she's a lot more sympathetic. She'd be like Stormer if the she weren't so stubborn.

I managed to tell Jetta that I was a bit upset about Stormer, but didn't bother making a big deal out of it. Jetta wouldn't understand, she didn't know how close we've were before she joined. But she is becoming good company, something I need right now. Jetta and Clash were, obviously, very worried when Pizzazz went missing. Aja and Video seem to understand our despair and are doing everything they can. Kimber seems a little unenthusiastic. Stormer thinks this is because Kimber's the expert, losing her parents, and she must think Pizzazz will come back in her own time. _We _think that Kimber doesn't really care that much. Either way Kimber is starting to annoy everyone, excluding Stormer.

We're crossing a border now. I have no idea where we are, and apparently neither do Jetta, or Clash who is behind us preparing her camera. We're have a bit of fun teasing Jerrica, things in really posh voices like "Sheila, I need an aspirin, I had half a glass of wine two days ago", and "Miss Pelligrini I really can't imagine we're you hid my money. Perhaps if you hand it over I'll buy you a teddy bear" and "Connie, have you read the local newspaper. It says Jem is the worst singer ever, but that can't be true, even if two of the band members and one of their friends have disappeared." We're still in hysterics by the time we turn around and get home. I have to stop laughing when I see Kimber. I'm in bed now, and although I feel slightly better than usual, I know exactly whose face I'm going to see when I lie down. What if we never find her?


	4. Some just don't belong

20 March 1989

Things are now getting drastic, mainly because everyone's thoroughly depressed. But I think I've got Stormer the perfect birthday present. It's a ring with an amethyst. Her favourite jewel is sapphire, to match her hair, but someone had already brought the last one, so I got her second favourite, a purple amethyst.

It may not be right but I'm going to try and win her over with my gift. Anyway we're all going to watch Stormer open her presents, wish me luck XXX

---------

Today was the worst day of my life. Stormer was in a mood because Pizzazz wasn't here. Anyway there were two small presents left, Kimber's, and mine. She opened Kimber's, and her face lit up as she opened the little blue box. A sapphire ring. The sapphire ring I couldn't get. She hugged Kimber tightly, as I felt my whole body over heat. Jetta, the only one who knew what my gift was, immediately gripped my shoulder tightly. Stormer went on about how it was her favourite gemstone. Then Clash told Stormer to open the last one. Stormer opened the identical blue box, and starred for a second blankly. She slowly gave me a fake smile.

"Thank you Roxy."

"Hey Roxy, that's like my gift."

I leapt at Kimber, Jetta's nails scratching me painfully as she released me. I forced the red head onto the floor but was unable to make a move, due to Clash, Jetta and Aja all pulling me up painfully. I didn't see Kimber get up, because Stormer dragged me out the room.

"Look, why did you copy Kimber's gift?"

"I didn't know what she got you, otherwise I wouldn't be annoyed."

"That's no excuse to jump on my friends."

"_Your friends?_ You don't deserve them Mary"

I have no idea why I said that, or why I called her Mary. Just the heat of the moment. But how dare she accuse me of copying Kimber? I can't take it. She can't be serious.

I'm in bed now. I can hear Stormer and Kimber talking next door. Kimber's badmouthing me, and I think Stormer's crying. I'm glad Jetta's in here, otherwise I would probably run out the door and smash a guitar over Kimber's head. Here comes another restless night.

21 March 1989

I had an awful dream last night. I dreamt that Pizzazz and Kimber where best friends, and that Kimber found Pizzazz before me. Pizzazz screamed at me telling I should have found her. I said Kimber looked in all the same places I had tried, so Pizzazz pushed me out of the window in Starlight music. The window of Jerrica's office.

Then I woke up in a cold sweat. I must have made some noise because Jetta was awake, and was attempting to read. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I've got circles under my eyes, and bed-matted hair. So much for being a designing woman. I went to sleep in Jetta's bed, like a little kid with her parents. Jetta protested for ages but eventually went back to reading.

Today's is gonna be awful, I just know it. I'm still in Jetta's bed, but she's long gone, it's quite late. I'm going to Eric's office in Misfits' music, I could do with a little think…


	5. While 'Zazz is away

1st April 1989

I hate this hospital. The food is okay, but everything else stinks. And Stormer hasn't visited me yet. Jetta assures me Stormer's mortified, but I bet she still would rather just be with Kimber. Figures.

"Did you do this for attention? Maybe Stormer's?" Jetta asked me.

"No I told you Sheila, I'm just upset."

"You could've killed us both."

She's right, but she shouldn't have tried to stop me. So diary, this how I ended up in this dump:

_I ran to Eric's office and for a long time sat in his chair, looking at Jerrica Benton's office, thinking hard. If she was nicer to us, we wouldn't be lumbered with Kimber. Still, I guess Jerrica's better than Jem. Pizzazz always says Jerrica and the holograms, but Jem is the true enemy. I never hated Jem to start with. But Pizzazz did, and I looked up to her and followed her example. Stormer always used to warn me not to listen but I did. I knew Stormer first so I started to make my own choices. But Pizzazz warned me Stormer would make me soft. I couldn't choose between them. Not that they hated each other. Stormer loved Pizzazz, and I think Pizzazz was fond of Mary too, she just never admitted it. Stormer paid more attention to the holograms, and the Starlite girl's than me. But I guess I'm not that clever. After the Roxy Rumbles plan failed I guess no one else thought I was smart either._

_Our rivalry bands developed as time went on, the holograms met Video and Danse, and worked with them. We met Clash, who started off a great friend full of mischief. But when she realised she became a wannabe, her fabulous personality weakened from Pizzazz's snide remarks. Stormer always jokes, saying Clash changed with her hair colour change. But I think it was more on father's day 2 years ago when she cracked. After Stormer's brother Craig came here from England, we learnt the holograms were looking for a drummer. Pizzazz wanted to beat them again, so Eric took us to a handful of stinky clubs. But no one was good enough. Then Stormer heard saxophone music and dragged us to the source of the sound. The Tinkerbillies One member of that band would change everything. That member was Jetta. Jetta is a great musician, and a great liar. Pizzazz immediately clicked with her, as did Stormer. I didn't want to be forgotten so I made my opinion clear, that I disliked Jetta. Jetta reacted to this, being defensive and proud as she s, by rivalling me. She wasn't initially keen on Stormer, but after Stormer rejoined us, after singing with Kimber. She was more confident and Jetta began to like her. Jetta and Clash didn't mix well. The now subordinate follower did not impress Jetta. They didn't hate each other, and I've seen them play volleyball together. Jetta's only scared when she thinks we'll kick her out. She went out of her way to keep us impressed in England, pretending to know the royal family. Jetta did look after me when I was ill in Shangri-La, and Stormer made me go through the slightly tedious business of thanking her. I was expecting a mocking but she just shrugged. _

_So time passed and everything ran fairly smoothly, until a particular German band showed up. I realised the day the Stingers entered our lives. Minx was, and is okay. I have no quarrel with her other than being in the band. I haven't and will not forgive and forget were Rapture is concerned. Feeding Pizzazz raw liver, is just something the Misfits won't let go off. And Rapture is just evil sometime, for no apparent reason. Riot is the one I hate though. He is big-mouthed, ignorant, and superficial. Not to mention his way over inflated ego. I spoke to my make-up artist Rouge about him once. She thinks he's confused because of his father. _I _think he's a useless creature. He wrapped our poor leader round his little finger, then left her dangling, because he thought Jem prettier. I'll never forgive him for the way he treated Pizzazz, and the way he caused her to be someone else. She never got her 'mischief spark' back._

_At that point Jetta came in. _

_"Ah, this is where you are yank." Yank is word Stormer and I recognise, when it's coming from Jetta, as either an insult or a term of affection, depending on the situation._

_"What have you been doin' chickie? Starring out the window all day?"_

_"Yeah, well that's where Kimber should be."_

_"In a vending machine? That won't work duckie, she's too fat." Jetta was, obviously making light of the situation, and I giggled but didn't feel better._

_"You're not upset with Kimber really, luv. You're just worried about Pizzazz, we all are."_

_"How do you know how I feel!" I didn't mean to sound angry, but she was being irritating now._

_"Cool it, I can't help being perceptive. Any way I've some news from our Stormer. She's got a bit of a message for you. You listenin' luv?" I realised my eyes had glazed over. Blushing slightly I nodded. I don't like to give the appearance of a deep thinker. It must make me look weak._

_"Stormer says something along the line of 'your jealous, selfish, swearword, swearword, leave Kimber alone, insult' and it goes on like that. In all a good, well thought out speech. But her conclusion is she hates you. Roxy luv you're not listenin'." Again I had drifted into a daydream. Stormer words whirled around me in a cold rush. I shivered._

_"I need to open a window, need a bit of air, y'know?" Jetta nodded and sat on the desk quietly_

_"That cheap skate Eric has windows that don't open."_

_What I did next was crazy. There were too many things in my head, I couldn't take it. I stepped back and ran through the window, falling to the ground below. Maybe it was intentional, but what I didn't mean to happen was Jetta jumped down after me, landing on an awning. She tried to grab me as I fell, but I pulled her down and we both landed on the pavement. Jetta was squashing me, and I enormous pains in my skull and spine._

That's how I ended up here. Of course I've got loads of publicity, the bad kind. _Cool Trash_ had the first report: 'Misfits' guitarist and saxophonist make suicide pact for their lead singer.' Of course it wasn't a pact. And nothing to do with Pizzazz. Jetta didn't mean to fall, she was looking out for me, and I am grateful. Besides the title suggests Pizzazz is dead. No way! She can't be. Maybe Stormer will notice me now, forgive me. The hospital psychiatrist certainly knows me now.


	6. Aja the psychiatrist

12th April 1989

Clash brought me home this morning. Leaving the hospital was a nightmare. The press were all circling the premises like vultures; "Are you fed up with the Misfits," and "Aren't you effecting young children, and encouraging them?" I ignored them, following Clash who forced her way through them. We got into the van, where we discovered paparazzi in the back. Clash started the engine and he jumped out quickly.

"We had a bit of a talk and decide you'd be safer away from home for a bit."

"Well I'm not going to jump of a building."

"No safer from the press. And Stormer."

"So where are we going?"

"Well, you can stay at my house soon, but it's being refurbished, so for now, in Video's house. She's there all ready."

"You mean we gotta go all the way to Mulberry?"

"Sorry Roxy. Maybe it's for the best." 'For the best?' It's so boring there. I can imagine Aja and Jetta probably thinking it'll calm me down. But I'm gonna kill Stormer. She didn't even come and visit me.

"So I'm left with Video then"

"Well I'm staying the night and then Video and I are going back together. You're on your own Roxy." Typical. The Misfits leave on my own in the house, which belongs to, an old rival's parents.

"Roxy? You know, no one thinks you're crazy."

"Good. Because I'm not." I'm gonna get back on my feet, and I'm gonna sort everything out. That'll show them.

So we reached Video's house. Video came out quickly, when she heard the van.

"Constance, your so late, we all thought might've…" I came up became Clash.

"Roxy's fine." Said Clash quickly shoving me. In the mirror I saw them exchange looks. Everyone must still think I'm crazy. So much for everyone trusts me.

"Err, you should sit here Roxy." Video gestured to the couch. Clash sat next to me and switched on the TV. "Connie, come and help me make the tea."

"She always calls me Connie when she's nervous" muttered Clash and left for the kitchen. I could understand why she wanted me to sit here. I wouldn't be able to hear them talking. So I moved over to listen through the thin wall.

"You think she'll be okay?" Asked Clash.

"I don't know. Best not to excite her though."

"But Video, she's not a little kid."

"No Constance, but she is confused."

"Oh, Stormer wants to come over and talk to her." That bit caught my attention. What did she want?

"Well that's gonna make her worse. Clash you can't leave them together."

"No, Aja's coming as well."

I've had enough of this. They just think I'm a kid.

--------------------

13th April 1989

It was difficult to sleep in Video's room, because it was to small, not what I'm used to. I stayed up all night looking at the mundane items around the room. The only interesting thing I learnt was Video ad a sister, also called Roxanne. I learnt this from an old photo album, with little captions under the pictures. I was trying to think what to say to Stormer, after all I don't want to be to nice or to nasty. She's was coming here in an hour. Clash has just left, probably to help Jetta look for Pizzazz. That's when hit me. What if Pizzazz's dad went missing for a while? Pizzazz would have to come back. I tried to think where we could hide Harvey, and realised something else. Was it possible I could get Kimber in trouble at the same time?

At that point Stormer arrives, so I had to go down and talk to her. She was sitting looking out the window, and made no effort to turn her head and look at me. Video left the house, and Aja sat on a stool in between us. I sat down and glared at the back of Stormer's head. Aja began speaking unsure of what to say.

"So er, Roxy take a seat, Stormer turn round."

"Is this gonna be like a marriage council or something?" asked Stormer, avoiding my eyes.

"Well kind of. Roxy, you start. Why did you attack Kimber?"

"Because, because, I, well _she _said I copied presents of Kimber to spite her._"_

_"_And?"

"And I didn't." It sounded blunt and pointless but I couldn't think properly.

"Well Stormer, why did you think that."

"Because, er, Roxy was being horrible to her."

"You were horrible to me!" I butted in. Stormer shrugged. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed a vase of flowers and poured the water over Stormer.

"Roxy, sit." Commanded Aja, but I was past acknologing anything that was being said. Stormer stood up and chucked her drink at me. Aja stood up and tried to intervene, but Stormer and I were all ready pulling each other's hair. It wasn't fair then because Stormer lifted her knee forcefully into my stomach. I doubled over, and to my horror, Stormer smashed the vase over my head. It didn't hurt as much as it should've, but my ears burst. Now I was really annoyed so I pushed her over, as hard as I could. She fell down easily so I quickly pinned her down. I took a second to think 'what does Stormer really hate?' My answer was spiting on her.

"Ewww, Roxy that's disgusting, geroff " She squealed. I let her go happily. I had no need to provoke her anyway not when I had won. Stormer ran up to the bathroom to clean her face.

"That was a dirty trick Roxy. And…" Began Aja

"Well she started it, ignoring me when Kimber was there."

"…Yeah, but you're bigger, you could have really hurt her. Besides she was prepared to apologise." Oh crap. Now I'd really blown it.

Stormer came down, her make up all smeared. I felt really stupid now. Her eyes were a little red, but her face was very sullen.

"I'm er, sorry Stormer, but you know I can't control myself." She looked at me, expressionless.

"Ah forget it." I didn't catch any anger in her voice. She began walking out. I followed her out trying to think of something to say. So I turned to Aja instead.

"D'ya think I could come home now? "

"I guess, if you've calmed down. Ill phone Video when we get there." Stormer and I had each expected the other to sit in front, and had both ended up in the back of the van.

"You know when I was young I had to survive, second nature, y'know? I did it on second nature."

"Forget it Roxy."

"Yeah but…"

She sighed "Oh, it doesn't matter Roxy forget it."

"Sorry" I mumbled. It's a hard word for me to say. Stormers turned to me.

"Really, just forget it." I'm pretty sure I she smiled at me before she turned to look out the window.

"Oh, you two are impossible!" Said Aja, who had been watching us in the mirror. "You're like Kimber and Jerrica. If not worse!" I wonder if Aja misses the Holograms? She was the loyalist, which caused Pizzazz to be suspicious of her spying at first.

"Thanks for this," said Stormer. She showed me her hand, which was wearing the amethyst ring. "It makes a nice change from all the blue." We smiled at each other. I doubt it'll last, but for now I need to think of how to get rid of Kimber and Harvey.

**Thanks to Shana78 for the idea of Roxy and Stormer having a fight!**


	7. The Plan

30th April 1989

I had told Jetta I wanted to some how hide Harvey, to bring Pizzazz back. Jetta thinks this may possibly work, so is willing to try. Anyway we've had some great news! A local newspaper saw Pizzazz! Of course it was a terrible picture, because the article was about "Crazy Celebs." Surprised I'm not there! But poor Pizzazz. She has no make up, and clothes are torn, and it says she hasn't had a bath for ages. But still it's a ray of hope! Everyone got in the van and went to the area in the picture and tried to find her. But once again she'd disappeared. When we got home, Eric photocopied the article and stuck it all over the house. Probably his way of redeeming himself. But every time some one walks past they stare at the article and read it. I do this myself actually.

Stormer and Kimber were going to stay in a B&B near the article picture, for three days. But was really cheap and nasty so Kimber didn't want to go. So now I get to go with Stormer. Jetta got really worried I was going to start the Harvey plan, but I wouldn't, not without her. We got into the hotel room, which was a squeeze because it was so small. It was also cold, dark, damp and smelly. Jetta told me she had stayed there for a couple of months and the locks were rubbish (see beating Eric Raymond chapter1.) I don't see why anyone'd break in though. If you lived in this dump, it's probably safe to say you wouldn't own anything of value.

Stormer went out in the evening to try and find Pizzazz, so I took the opportunity to phone Sheila.

"Hey Jetta, just wanted to talk about the thing."

"Thing?"

I tutted "Mr Gabour. Its just how are we supposed to get him out of the hospital with out people noticing."

"Wait 'til he gets let out, then go and meet him. But Roxy, do you really think we should hide him in Kimber's room?"

"Well it is big."

"Yes, but Kimber sleeps in Stormer's room. Besides why would Kimber try and keep Mr Gabour in her room?"

"Maybe she wants to torture him 'til he er, becomes useful. Oh I dunno, I didn't it through that well."

"Do we want everyone to know he's missing?"

"Yeah, that'd get 'Zazz's attention."

"Because Techrat just made this kind of distracting modulator, or whatever he called it. It's kinda like a bomb, 'cept it doesn't explode. Instead it projects loads of flashing lights. It'd distract people."

"Yeah, and we could leave a ransom note on his bed or something."

"Okay, but I Techrat won't give me it. I tried sneaking it out but he found out. Anyway to cut it short he went into 'don't touch me' mode."

It sounded strange listening to a British imitation of him over the phone. I nearly burst out laughing, but I could here Stormer coming up the stairs (because we were stuck on the top floor of a high-rise building.)

"Mary's here, bye." I slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?"

"Just She-Jetta."

"I heard you call me Mary." Her voice conveyed a hint of interest, but she didn't give it away. "Anyway, what did She-er-Jetta want?"

"Er just to see if you had found Pizzazz."

She picked up the phone, and dialled "Hey Jetta"

"Hey whatta you doing?"

She put her finger on her mouth.

"Hi Stormer, er, what's up"

"Just to say I haven't found Pizzazz." I breathed a sigh of relief. Jetta must have understood why Stormer was phoning, because she said something along the lines of go on.

"I think I'll be in the newspapers tomorrow. Something like 'rock star staying in trash heap'. There were _Cool Trash _reporters everywhere" I looked out the murky window wearily.

"And there still are." I said, backing away from the window, so they couldn't see me. (Although I was probably camouflaged by the dirt.)

Jetta said something.

"Okay I will, bye Sheil-"she tutted, put her hand over the phone and turned to me "That's your fault." I pouted but I knew from her tone of voice the accusation was friendly.

"-Jetta" She put the phone down.

Stormer has gone to bed now, so I'm brainstorming things here, very roughly.

_Kimber's room, date/time unknown, note plan below, leave on bed. Distract with gadget, when nurses leave sneak HIM out. Take in back of van. Possibly tie up? _

There that would remind me, and no one picking it up would understand it. The other problem is getting him to the house. There are press constantly at our front door, and camping outside the gate. We'd have to use the road behind and go in the back entrance at night. That could be difficult too because we'd have to go through the kitchen, where Clash andVideo are. And getting him up the stairs could prove difficult. For now I'll just _try_ and get to sleep.


	8. If they don't know first

3rd May 1989

Finally we're leaving this dump. We should have gone earlier! It stinks around here anyway, and the food- ugh! Jetta thinks we should try and hide Pizzazz's dad tonight, she thinks it'll be perfect because Pizzazz is probably still around. Well wish me luck.

4th May 1989

Well it wasn't easy. But we did it. It's freezing out there. Jetta doesn't want me to write anything here in case someone finds out, but I'm going to anyway.

After Stormer and I got home, Jetta took me out for lunch so we could talk privately. She really wanted to get the whole thing over with. At about 5:45 we headed towards the hospital. We went to visit Harvey after having an argument with the receptionist. Again. We had left Techrat's gadget in some bushes outside. When the timer went off, it would create a lot of sounds and some flashing lights. Jetta had managed to get some sleeping drugs, which she slipped in Harvey's coffee. He was then snoring very heavily. At about 7:10 there were explosion noises, and a very bright light. As everyone rushed around or dashed to the window, we stealthily carried Mr Gabour out into our van.

When we got back to the mansion we could see a lot of press lingering, so drove round the back before they saw us. We carried him through the back, into the kitchen. Thankfully Clash and Video weren't there. So we took upstairs. We tied him up and left him in Kimber's wardrobe. Good job she's in Stormers room. All her clothes are in there too, so she won't find him. But now Jetta and I have to work out how to feed him and some kind of lie to explain why we had nothing to do with his disappearance. Jetta suggested the park, because it was muddy and unlikely any one would be there.

This lie should work but I'm still worried that it won't. Still I've been warned to act normally.

5th May 1989

The police came round this afternoon. It doesn't take then long to figure out if there's someone missing from hospital, yet they're no closer to finding Pizzazz. We had to have an interview with them, with journalists writing everything down. This wasn't good. I knew if there was just one tiny flaw we were in trouble. My main concern was to look normal, Jetta seemed happy to do all the talking.

"But you said you were out at 5:40, now you're saying 5:45."

"Well we didn't exactly have a watch or anything, it's just a guess."

"Yes, well Miss Burns, your friends say you came back at 8 o'clock. You just said quarter to."

"Well we went upstairs first."

"What were you doing there?"

I held my breath. Jetta had think quickly and carefully now. She took a deep breath and I felt my heart pound.

"We had to do our make-up again. It ran in the rain."

It had only rained a bit but it was a good answer.

"But the park you mentioned was far away. You would have been driving when it rained."

Now we were in trouble, I opened my mouth quickly;

"It was hot in the van and we had the windows open. The rain came in."

"Yes and we have powerful air conditioning, which blew the rain onto us."

"You were hot and you had powerful air conditioning."

"Er, well we put in on hot because it was cold when we got in. Then we just kind of forgot about it." Oh Jetta, that was obviously a lie. The policeman just nodded sternly and motioned for Clash and Video to sit down. I wanted to listen to them but Jetta dragged me over to the press to get our photos done, so they wouldn't follow us around anywhere else.

We decided it was time to feed Mr Gabour, but if he saw us he was going to tell the police eventually. So we dressed up completely covered in black sheets. I said "here" and fed him a sandwich. (Because hi s hands were tied up.) Jetta couldn't speak because her accent was give away. Because Jetta stays in my room, no one goes in hers so we hid the sheets in her en-suite bathroom. I just hope no one else gave the police a clue. Because I can't go to sleep now. I'm praying pizzazz is going to see the report and come home. I'll have to go now someone's at the door.

**I'm sorry this chapter took such a long time, but being back at school, we've had a lot of work this week. I will defiantly do a chapter each week, and hopefully sometimes quicker. Sorry about that.**


	9. Riding on her high horse

5th May 1989

I trudged down the door. No one else would've gone because it was almost midnight. Everyone was asleep except for Jetta who was sulking about losing some lipstick. I have a sneaky suspicion Stormer hid them from Jetta because she convinced her that she had kissed Prince Charles with them on. I opened the door to see a very tall, pale and blonde woman. The rain was beating down hard, and she was shivering in her faux-fur coat.

"Is this Misfit Mansion?"

"Yeah" I replied, a little irritated. This is the biggest estate on the block, everyone knows it ours.

"Well, are you a, er Misfat?"

"You mean Misfit?" I said preparing to close the door on someone who was most probably a Jehovah's Witness. Although her cockiness reminded very much of a late Pizzazz. "Well I'm Maurine Gabour. Can I come in." Her words were blunt, and there was no please. But she was a Gabour. I let her in, and she made muddy marks all over the hall tiles. I called Matilda down to clean them up and then turned to her. She was standing very straight, her back facing me and her arms behind her, clearly wanting me to take her coat. Underneath she was wearing a grey blouse and red skirt, and looked like some kind of posh business freak. And I hate grey, its so dull and boring. Like her. Plus though she didn't look it, she was probably old enough to have grey hair. Yet the blonde looked disturbingly natural. I scowled and took her coat, chucking it in the direction on the hangers. She walked herself into the living room, leaving a trail of brownish-greyish sludge from her elegant black heels.

I entered the room, where she sat, elegant and cross-legged. She was frowning at the photos all around the room. I had no idea how to present myself in the presence of an obviously well brought up woman. I sat as straight as I could on the couch opposite her. I was amused by her pointed chin, and green cat-like eyes.

"Well I have told you my name and what is yours?"

I thought about saying Roxy, but decided not to.

"Roxanne Pelligrini." Was I supposed to shake her hand or something? She just watched me intently.

"Roxanne? That's a very low class name isn't it? Anyway, I believe you may in be in connection with a Phyllis Gabour."

"Pizzazz, yes. She hasn't been around for a while though."

"**_Phyllis _**has _my _genes. Perhaps she thought you were bad company."

"Yeah, what do you know what our last single was? Do you know what instrument she plays? Do you even know the condition of Mr Gabour?"

"Top of the charts, guitar, he had a heart attack. I know everything about my daughter."

"Well then, when was the last time you saw her."

"At her eighth birthday, of course. As I said I know everything about her."

"Are you proud of her? " I asked, now interested to know where 'Maurine' had disappeared to, and why.

"Not really. You are very rough and boisterous girls and you have caused Phyllis to run away. Girls like you should be neither seen, nor heard." I nearly burst out laughing at how over-the-top she was. But I took a breath and snarled "She ran away to find you."

"I should think so. I am her mother."

"You must be the worst mum in the world." I shouted at her and stormed out the room.

I went into the kitchen where Clash was up. She looked up at me and quickly looked down again, her eyes red, her make up run.

"Are you okay hon?" I asked softly. Whatever her problem was it had to be better than talking to Mrs Gabour.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

I clicked my fingers. "Oh, you had an argument with Video didn't you. But why are you so upset? Its not like you two like each other or anything is it?"

"N-no" she said sheepishly. "I just… owe her a lot."

I nodded at her. "Go on."

"Well when we young my dad got put in prison. Vivian looked after for a bit that's all." She shrugged, "No big deal."

"But you never used to get this upset" I said and I sat on the worktop. Clash went over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs. "Well, I've been living with her for awhile now"

I would've pushed her though I knew she didn't want to admit how close they were. But Pizzazz's mum strode in looking as though she had been preparing for battle. She had scraped her hair back into a bun that looked rather painful. She had also reapplied her lipstick and perfume (Which was, astoundingly, disgusting).

"I should like some wine. I'll have a little cheese to chef."

"I'm not just a chef" said Clash bluntly, "I'm a band member too, and a good friend of Pizzazz." She made it clear she had the previous conversation and then returned to the fridge and pulled out soon cheddar. She also went in the freezer and got a box of microwave chips out. I realised she was humouring the woman by picking chips, after all snobs don't have them. I smiled and took bad of crisps out the cupboard, and let Stormer's cat in. She had always been fond of cats and we had allowed her to have one, as long as it didn't sit on the couches. It was ginger and scruffy, because Stormer had rescued it off the street. A good example of her big heart. And her softness. Because she called her Tinkles. A name which caused us all hysterics, until we got used to her saying it. She said it a lot, always finding opportunities to talk about it. So Jetta went and bought a German Shepherd as a joke. She ended keeping that as well, and to this day Jetta gets in trouble when Spike chases Tinkles. Not that he'd ever hurt her but Stormer is very, well Stormerish about the subject. She even asked me to buy a dog to protect the cat. I went and got a Doberman, which I've grown quite fond of, and named Stormer named him Butch. She said it matched my personality. To which, Pizzazz giggled Tinkles. Of course Stormer wouldn't let me get his ears pinned up, though I did manage to get his tail docked. Pizzazz hasn't got a pet, because she couldn't be bothered doing the work. . I smiled at Maurine's reaction to the cat. Absolute disgust. I knew Clash didn't like the work top getting messy, but I amused myself by putting the cat food on there, so Tinkles jumped up and put her muddy paws all over the surface. Clash made no protest, and we left an astonished Mrs Gabour in the room and went to bed. I wonder if she'll get the wine herself, and where she'll sleep. After all, no one gave her any directions.


	10. Can't life be simple?

9th May 1989

She is really getting on my nerves now. No one likes her. To make things harder she's given everyone a name. Clash is just "Chef". Stormer's "Runt", Jetta's "Deceiver", and Aja's "Tomboy." Kimber hasn't got a name, yet. I'm "Scruff". I guess I can understand her calling me that though. She told us all to keep ourselves look presentable when we our in her company. So naturally we've let ourselves go. I wish we could get Pizzazz to meet her and then she'd go away. Jetta really wants to get rid of her, because she's been sleeping in Kimber's room, where Harvey's hidden. To make the things worse the police want to search the house tomorrow. So Jetta, Stormer and I are going to stay away at Video's house, the excuse being we couldn't stand Maurine.

I think it's really suspicious, to run away just when the police our coming, but Jetta reckons we can pull it off. She's a bit crazy, though because she's taken the worst blows from Mrs Gabour. Apparently she doesn't like the English. But Jetta really hates her. That feeling is mutual. She's really selfish, too. Perhaps if she had actually looked after her daughter, she would've gained something herself. Plus forget Jetta, this woman's so proud she's unrealistically stubborn. So anyway, now we're in the van driving to Mulberry. Now we're all trying to do our make up and brush each other's hair. Easier said than done, because I'm trying to write here. I've also got to do Jetta's make up, because she's driving. Our make up's so difficult to get right that we use stencils. I've no idea how Jetta thinks I am going to be able to do a perfect lightning bolt, while drives on a bumpy road, without a stencil. Stormer's really yanking my hair because it hasn't been brushed for ages. Well at least we're nearly there now. I can see the house now. And there's Video and, someone else.

_Continued later in the day:_

I squinted hard.

"Is that?"

"It is."

Jetta braked quickly and the van skidded to a halt in the middle of the road. We all jumped out of the van and ran up to the tall figure, who gave a wide grin. We hugged poor Pizzazz so hard she fell over! She looked great, too. Her green eyes glittered in the after noon sun, and her wild, untameable hair was completely straight. Of course she had her fierce make up on, because without that she was just Phyllis. We were so dazed by happiness no one remembered to help her up. Video picked her up and we each hugged her properly in turn, each of us with tears in our eyes. Even Pizzazz and I were crying.

"Well why don't we all sit down?" Asked Video gesturing towards the door. So we all went in, to the house, but it seemed different now. It was warm and inviting.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I sat bewilder while Video went to get out one of Clash's best boxes of home-made biscuits.

"How did you know were here?" Said Stormer, happily wiping her tears.

"Aja told me. I have been back to the house, but it's all wired of with police 'out of bounds' tape."

Jetta crossed her legs shiftily and I sat uncomfortably waiting for someone to say something.

"They've found a body. But he's alive. And they've no idea who it is. We can't get in our house 'til they identify him." Pizzazz looked round the room at each of us. "But it doesn't matter right now, as long as were together lets get started on that new album Miss Phillips has been begging us to do." She winked at Stormer. Then Video walked in

"Hang on you two" she laughed, "Aren't you going to tell us where you've been." Pizzazz smiled at Jetta,

"England."

"What?" I said, feeling bemused.

"I thought my mum was there and I went over. I met Shawn there, and he recommended a good hotel, and I just stayed there."

"Well, big thanks for telling us" Jetta said coldly.

"Well I tried, but I couldn't remember the number, some phones weren't working and I didn't have an awful lot of money. I had to play in clubs you make cash. "

"You survived of playing in clubs lucky you. When I was in the Tinkerbillies, we only got about twenty five quid a gig."

"Yes, but the Misfits are international stars, as it should be. The Brits were happy to pay the lead singer to play in their pubs and night-clubs. Anyway what does it matter, I'm here now."

"So when did you get back?" said Stormer still trying to put her make up on without any stencils.

"Oh, yesterday. Then I went to a hairdressers and got this done." She pointed gracefully at her now very long, fluffy and obscenely green hair.

"So when do you think we can get back to the house?"

"Soon" smiled Stormer. If only.


	11. Home is where the missing man is

10th May 1989

It's been quite cold for spring. Pizzazz, Jetta and I were sitting in the front room, Jetta watching a documentary on English Kings.

"Jetta, this is really dull" murmured Pizzazz, who was tapping her fuchsia nails on the settee arm Jetta has a thing about watching anything to do with England, I think she's trying to show off. At home she has the BBC and ITV set up, and she managed to get me interested in EastEnders, to which I think I am now dangerously addicted.

"Shhh" hissed Jetta, nodding to indicate she was trying to watch.

"Your acting like Mrs Gabour" I muttered, but Pizzazz heard me.

"Mrs Gabour? Oh Rox in case you didn't notice I'm not married." Said Pizzazz smoothly, slinking over towards me. She sat next to me and put her arm round my shoulder, humouring me. Using her baby voice, the one she uses with her father, only exaggerated.

"Awww, did you bang your head, or does the baby just let her tongue slip? " She turned to Jetta with a gleeful smile, waiting for the saxophonist's approval. I hate when she does this. She didn't get it, because Jetta was looking at her rather coldly, as though she had just been the one insulted.

"She-means-your-mother" said Jetta through her teeth.

"My wha-"

"Your mother" I said coldly peeling her arm off me. "You know? Maurine?"

"How did you-"

"'Maurine'" said Jetta sniffing to indicate disapproval. "Is at our house. _Our_ house." Pizzazz's eyes glazed over, and she began speaking slowly, "I thought she was in Britain, that's why I went."

"Nope, wrong country Pizzazz" I said enjoying the chance to mock her. Jetta shot me a dirty look. My mind wondered away for a second; the police would be in the house now. Searching. They'd find him. They could already have him. The phone rang, and I jumped.

"Hello?"

"It's disgusting, they're making me leave so the can search. Your whole race of people needs to be abolished."

"It's for you" I said handing the phone to Pizzazz. 'Mum' I mouthed.

"Mum?" She said, aiming the question at me, not the phone.

"Phyllis?" I heard the shrieking voice. I gestured to Jetta and we left the room.

We re-entered an hour later. Pizzazz was sitting quite still, the television still buzzing. It was annoying me but I left it on.

"That was my mum. We didn't talk long" she said shrieking her head, keeping eyes fixed on the fire. Her voice was ghostly. "They found my dad."

"Dead?" Asked Stormer with her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, goodness no, he's fine, just keeps muttering to himself." Stormer sat next to her, but we left the room quickly.

"What if he knows it was us?" I quizzed Jetta, testing to see how fast she could answer.

"Then we says he's mad from shock."

"Well, what if they find evidence on him?"

"We saw him at the hospital."

"What if someone says we were acting suspicious?"

"But we weren't"

"Okay, what if they don't believe the story we told them? It didn't make sense."

Jetta smiled "It's usually the criminal who has the perfect story." She looks pretty confident. I hope they don't interview me on my own though.

"Oh no, this all be all over the papers tomorrow."

"Just relax will you."

Pizzazz came out into the hall;

"I want to go home, now-ish would be good." I know she's gonna start acting weird again. I can't imagine what'll happen when she meets her mum. We're all in the van now, and she's driving us home. Home.


	12. The say they took Clash away

11th May 1989

We arrived home where Aja rushed out looking worried. Kimber, Video and Clash followed her closely. There was no sign of Maurine.

"Where is my mother? Get her hear, please," Pizzazz commanded her voice rather dry.

"Pizzazz maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to see her right away." Whined Stormer.

"Yes, we haven't seen you for ages come with us," said Clash. But Pizzazz refused to be led anywhere. She stood still arms folded and refused to move. I used to do that, waiting for my mum to come and get me, but she never did so I grew out of it.

"Oh, Stormer, Craig phoned he's coming up soon." Aja smiled, but I saw Stormer give me a little sideways glance. She said she was happy with the two going out. But sometimes I think she worries. I know Craig was the only one who protected Stormer when they were kids. She doesn't want to lose her brother, she probably feels vulnerable. Stormer taught me a lot about other people's feelings. She was prepared to spend the time to teach me, because she knew I wasn't thick. I know she looks up to me, but at same time she's like the mum I never had.

Maurine came out, her long pail hair once again scraped tightly off her face. Pizzazz went to hug her, but she side-stepped out of the way. Pizzazz was left with her harms hanging in the air, while Maurine strode towards us with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Your very lucky. Mr Gabour has decided to drop all charges." My eyes remained fixed on hers, but she leered at me and turned to Jetta;

"I think I've met your parents. They were business clients at my bank. I don't blame you Sheila, your kind are probably used to tying people up in cupboards." Maurine was then thrown back two feet from a slap. At the angle I thought Jetta had hit her, but after a double take I realised it was Pizzazz, who glaring with a look of pure hatred at her mother who lay defeated in the mud.

"Pizzazz, come and sit down," said Stormer trying to pull away. But Pizzazz stiffened and remained rigid until Stormer released her shirtsleeve.

"You can't just walk out of my life and then come back."

Maurine straightened up and brushed herself down.

"I'm sorry I left look at what's become of you. You've got this whining child Mary, a Butch girl from Philadelphia and an English ghetto child. Look what they're doing to you."

"What mum, what?"

Maurine didn't answer instead she strode back to the house. Everyone followed sheepishly in her wake, except Pizzazz, who we left standing in the mud staring angrily.

28th July 1989

Wow, it's been ages since I've written here. Unfortunately most of that time had been spent with Maurine. She's decided to stay with us and is trying to spend time with Pizzazz. We've been left to paint her room. Jerrica, Shana and Raya keep coming round, sometimes Jem comes too, but she as to be careful, to stay out of Pizzazz's way. They keep dragging Kimber and Aja away, and we keep saying they want the two to come back. But Aja says she still enjoys spending time with them, but she's a Misfit. Kimber however is a little more dangerous. She wants to go back, after what happened with Mr Gabour, and at this rate she could just slip out with them and not come back. The problem is she wants Stormer to come too. Luckily for Stormer I was there to stick up for her and remind her who her real friends are.

Right now we need Stormer as emotional support for Pizzazz. Pizzazz's "Mother" has been giving her lessons in 'poshness', which poor Pizzazz resents. She's so wild it would mean a complete personality change. To make things worse Pizzazz is insistent on getting her parents back together, without even knowing why they split up.

Clash took a huge blow because Maurine- the stupid cow- knocked her down with her car. Clash wasn't really that badly injured, she was just knocked over, being scraped by the side of the car. She came out of hospital last week and Video's been caring for her. The problem is Maurine was so horrible to her she decided to stay as our cook, but she no longer wants to play in the band, and after the verbal abuse she's taken, I don't blame her. But Video told me that Clash said she'd 'Lived her dream, and the experience will always be there.' Pizzazz told her what a good friend she was and she immediately perked up. Perhaps all she ever wanted was a chance. Perhaps that's all Mr and Mrs Gabour need?


	13. Imposter

**I'm sorry for taking so long with thia chappie :( But hewre it is :) **

1st August 1989

Well, Pizzazz is being quiet, as usual. No what I am I saying? Pizzazz is never quiet, unless there's a problem. I would ask her but I've no idea what to say. It's not exactly common Misfit practice for us to share our feelings. Pizzazz, of all people, can't open up. She doesn't get sad. She gets angry, irritated, and even a bit violent. But she doesn't lock herself away, or sulk for a long time. Yet that's exactly what she's doing. Sure she can be egocentric, and as a result have a temper tantrum, which I've always linked, to her need for attention. But she always gets up and carries on, the life returns to her eyes, as Stormer would say. So the Misfits decided to sit Pizzazz down, and talk to her, together.

"Something wrong Zazz?" Asked Jetta as she ushered us into the living room.

"Well, I was thinking, what if I could get my parents back together?"

Stormer and I exchanged glances. Stormer sat down and began; "You can't just change two people's feelings about each other."

"Well, I can try," said Pizzazz, her voice silky.

"No you can't, your being flippant." Jetta smiled at me, she had taught me most of my vocabulary.

"What could you do Pizzazz? You're not a miracle worker." Pizzazz looked at Stormer, clearly thinking she _was _a miracle worker.

"Pizzazz, listen, you can't just make them get married, we don't even know why you split up." Pizzazz's eyes flashed at Jetta,

"No, but I'll find out. "

Pizzazz and I entered the kitchen where Clash was being filmed by Video, as she cooked. We could see through the back door, Maurine, lazing on a deck chair, still fully clothed. Pizzazz strides towards like a giant, in her highest red heels. She snapped her fingers and I obediently opened a chair up for her. She doesn't usually treat us as slaves, quite the opposite. But when she's trying to intimidate someone she does get bossy to all of us. It works ninety-nine percent of the time too. She stretched back, and I could see her fidgeting, trying to find a pose that made her look calm, and angry at the same time. I put my own chair up and sat next to them, waiting for the bomb to explode. The fuse must've been a dud because Pizzazz's voice came out small and sad.

"Mum, why did you leave dad?" Maurine sat up, and, slowly tugged at her bun, allowing the straight, light hair to fall down to its full length. "Do you know how hard it is to get your hair like this?"

Neither Pizzazz nor myself had any idea what she was referring to, but 'Zazz shook her head.

"I was raised in a place where I always, always had to look my best. Yet we were expected to stay at home. I couldn't get a job. So I married your father for money. Then I left him."

"So why did you leave him."

Maurine sat up uncomfortably.

"He had an affair, in, 1972, I think."

I stared at Pizzazz, who looked indifferently.

"But, I" I took a deep breath. This would destroy Pizzazz. "Pizzazz you were born in 19973." There was a long silence, Maurine glared at me, and so that I wanted to squirm. But I kept still watching as Pizzazz's beautiful face fell.

"Phyllis, I" Too late, Pizzazz had jumped up and was pointing, accusingly at Maurine.

"I thought you were my mother," Her face had gone red, and her eyes had come alive with her anger. "I let you in my house. I let you teach me, I let you bully my friends, I"

"Gave me a chance. I'm sorry Phyllis, but I wish I was your mum." Pizzazz turned lividly on her heel and strode to the French windows where Jetta and Stormer spied nervously. I turned to Maurine and sneered. "They say 'Your either born a Misfit, or your not.' In your case, you didn't even give birth to one." And with that, I strode in to the house, feeling fulfilled.

2nd August 1989

Stormer and I threw Maurine out, our good byes short. Jetta literally threw her luggage out the 3rd floor window.Pizzazz managed to make a faint, but disgusted wave from the window. Pizzazz then proceeded to have a _long _talk with her 'daddy'. She is now trying to track down her real mother, and she really thinks that she will find her in Australia. So we're all of to Sydney to track down the real Mrs Gabour. Her name is Alice, and Pizzazz seems to think she will be a lot nicer then the last poser. She said her dad had led her to believe, from photos and stories, that Maurine was a mother. But Pizzazz has seen Alice, and Harvey standing happily together in photos. She said her father always seemed pretentious when he said Alice was a cousin. At least Pizzazz isn't upset. We're in the plane now, and I'm please, perhaps even proud, that Pizzazz looks really happy.


	14. To Paris

6th August

Our hotel room is fabulous! But Pizzazz spent o time looking around, she rushed out as so as she put her suitcase down. We've got one suite between us, to save money. It's got two bedrooms, and a balcony to join them together. It's all really modern, loads of glass and red carpeting with a little kitchen is which as laminate flooring. The best thing is the view- miles of beach and ocean.

We've spent our time so far at the beach. But today Pizzazz was really looking for her mother. She's been going into loads of shops asking if they knew an Alice. Pizzazz accidentally bumped into a young pale woman with blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry, I heard you were looking for Alice"

"Yeah so…"

"I'm an Alice."

"Yes, but you don't know a Mr Harvey Gabour do you." Said Pizzazz as she stood up and brushed herself down.

"Yes I do, I met him in L.A."

"Pardon" asked Pizzazz, clearly not believing the woman.

"I had a child with him."

"Phyllis Gabour?" asked Pizzazz hopefully.

"Oh no, my son died when he was a child. Are you Phyllis? I remember seeing photo's of you when you were young." Pizzazz stared at the woman.

"But you're not my mother?"

"We all thought you were. But I realised later that you weren't mine. You see I was with Harvey when you were born. Then I left and came back a few years later. Your mother died. I'm sorry."

"My mother died?"

Alice nodded "I'm sorry, but when your mother Val had you she was ill, and died."

Pizzazz tugged her hair for a second, "wait I remember daddy mentioning a Valerie. Just once though. A long time ago."

We then had to leave Alice because Pizzazz was crying. A lot, more than I've ever seen anyone cry. Now she's refusing to eat. So the Misfits are doing the one thing we think can help her. We're having a concert, in France. None of us, not even Stormer, know how to console her. This is the next best thing.

----------------------------------------------

"Pizzazz? Pizzazz?" She wasn't speaking to us. She was doing something important. Plucking up courage perhaps? She obviously was preparing to phone her father, but couldn't find the words. She looked at us for help, but no one offered any. She picked up the receiver nervously, and pushed each button on the phone, slowly, allowing her fingers to fully bend back.

"Daddy?" said a nervous voice, she sounded so young.

"Ah hello Phyllis. I was just expecting a call from my bank and-"

"Daddy?"

"Are you okay Phyllis?"

Pizzazz slammed the phone down and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I, I shouldn't cry, it's, it's nothing to g-get upset about."

"Oh, of course it is, it's okay" consoled Stormer gently hugging Pizzazz

"Look, where going on tour soon. That'll cheer you up eh?"

"Yeah, thanks Jetta."

"How do you feel about your dad?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"I think he liked his women," Pizzazz laughed coldly but everyone just watched her. She wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Well C'mon. The Misfits need to go and blow Paris!"

"Can't we stay here? It's beautiful and we haven't stayed long enough. The atmosphere's been helping write a new song."

"Yeah, well what's it about?"

"Mothers."

"I'm not singing anything mushy Stormer."

"Oh well, I wrote it for you Pizzazz."

"Stormer, why don't we go get some food, huh?" Jetta helped her up and gently nudged her out of the room. I was left with Pizzazz. She was really pale, and I wondered how she'd survive on stage in front of so many fans. Each expecting a fiery and strong rock and roller. Would Pizzazz be up to their standards? It didn't look hopeful.


	15. Some mothers do 'ave em

9th August

The phone rang loudly in our French hotel. I picked it up guessing it was Harvey Gabour. Pizzazz had tried to call him numerous times now, each time she lost her courage at the last second. I answered the phone slowly. If it was him I was putting the phone down.

"Hello?" I said slowly, waiting for an answer.

"Hello" answered a woman with a high voice I recognised instantaneously;

"Alice?"

Pizzazz leapt up and took the phone from me.

"Hello?" she asked sitting next to me. Alice said something to which Pizzazz murmured-

"Er no, I don't" There was a slight pause as Pizzazz listened. "Look in the phone book for Raymond, Eric. He'll know." Pizzazz put the phone down

"She wanted to know daddy's work number. But why does she want to phone him so bad?"

"Who knows, but come on the shows about to start!" said Stormer excitedly dragging Pizzazz up.

I had made us specially outfits for the concert. They weren't perfect but I was very proud of them. They were not dissimilar to our Misfit 'Now' dresses and the truth was that's what they were based on. The difference was my versions came with a hat. Each of the dresses was black, with a different colour for each of us; Purple for Pizzazz, Pink for Stormer (but not 'Jem' pink, that's for sure.), green for Jetta and blue for me. Well, wish me luck; I'm going on stage now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! That was brilliant, and I'm pleased to say neither Pizzazz nor the outfits faltered. Jetta played some sax music while we tested the mics. Pizzazz then said some introductions and we sang 'it takes a lot.' This was followed by 'How does it feel', 'congratulations', 'makin' mischief', 'outta my way', 'free and easy', and 'there aint nobody better.' Then Stormer sang lead vocals on 'gimmie gimmie gimmie ', Jetta led 'Top of the charts', and I got to lead 'we're off and runnin''. As people left, Stormer played her song, written for Pizzazz, on grand piano. We expected people to leave but they stayed, maybe thinking it was part of the show. And towards the last chorus the audience joined in!

Pizzazz was going on about how we ruled France, and that we were international stars, though I'm relieved there was no mention of the holograms. Back at the hotel we got free food and watched our show being played on TV. The dresses looked hot! But then Alice phoned again. This time Pizzazz put the phone on loud so she could carry on eating.

"Er, Pizzazz, I've something to tell you." Said the Australian woman, sounding a bit worried.

"The thing is I'm your mother."

"Pardon" said Pizzazz in deep voice, maybe waiting for a 'just kidding.'

"Well Val just looked after you, but I'm your mother. I just got such a shook meeting you that, I lied."

"So you are my mother?"

"Sure am."

"Well thanks for telling me, I'll meet you back home next week."

"Well okay, see you then"

"Well, that is such a relief." Smiled Pizzazz, not allowing for a single tear this time. We smiled at her, she would be fine no w. She said so herself.


	16. The solution?

20th August

"Welcome home Phyllis" greeted Mr Gabour has Pizzazz headed up the steps into the house.

"Yeah, well, hi." She muttered briefly. We followed her in.

"Er, Alice phoned"

"Yeah?" Asked Pizzazz putting her suitcase down. "Is that why you came to meet me at the door, huh?" She straightened up and her brushed herself down. Harvey nodded sheepishly.

"It's nice in France." Said Pizzazz folding her arms waiting for Harvey to say something useful.

"Yes, and how was Australia?" Pizzazz eyed him carefully and slowly opened her mouth.

"Perfect" she said through her teeth. I felt Stormer move back in anticipation, and Jetta pulled me a little away from Pizzazz.

"That is of course, if you haven't been lied to about your family." Pizzazz sat on the arm of the coach without breaking eye contact with her father.

"It's been more than a week. Alice has been ages, waiting to see you. Why are you two weeks late?"

"Because, I liked France. We wanted to stay for a bit. Problem?"

"Er well no, just so long as you go and say hi to your mother."

"Right, I will."

-------------------

"Do you think Pizzazz wants her parents together?" asked Stormer as we all sat in my room.

"I dunno, but 'er dad's in our 'ouse! D'ya think _maybe_ 'e's scared of what she could do in a real tantrum."

"Pizzazz will be in a real tantrum by now. She's gone to the bar to get a drink." I said.

"Oh, Rox you know what she'll be like after she's had one too many."

"Well let's go get her then." Shrugged Jetta

-------------------

So we went to the pub. It's not a nice one, in fact it's really old fashioned. But what bad about it is it falling to bits. There's a derelict mill next to it, and it's in a bad part of town. But Pizzazz knows one of the barmaids, so she usually gets a free round. We walked in. Pizzazz was, as expected being as loud and competitive with everyone. She was trying to beat a man at darts, and beat someone up at the same time.

"C'mon you," commanded Jetta pulling our leader by the arm. She gave an irritated look to the sax player and swore at one of the bartenders she was arguing with. She managed to coax him out from the bar, before we forced her out.

"Listen, we've got some serious news." Stormer said gripping Pizzazz's chin trying to keep her focused

"'Bout what?" she slurred.

"About the band."


	17. Depends on your problem

21st August

"What where trying to tell me Stormer, I must have passed out."

"Yah. All night."

"Go on what were ya gonna say?"

"Well we got a call. To do with the band. So you better listen."

"Ah, gimmie a break. Get on with it."

"Well Y'know how Kimber and Aja were going out with the holograms?"

"Yeeees" said Pizzazz gritting her teeth and speaking very slowly

"Well, Raya phoned and…"

"I knew it. They were always Holograms."

"Yeah well, no hard feelin's huh." I said concerned.

"Nah course not. Once a sing along, always a sing along."

"'Sides 'Zazz, thay was always disappearin' on us. An' now they've buggered off, we get on with it. It's not like they were ever interested."

"Yeah 'Zazz, they just used to get back at Jem. Kimber kinda told me that." I rolled my eyes at Stormer.

"So did they give a petty excuse Storm?" She shrugged.

"Just '_it was a good experience. _' Couldn't even phone up themselves. Got Raya to do it and she sounded happy. They'd better handle the press themselves though."

"Well, I've more important things than the holograms."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pizzazz spent the day with us trying to find away to get her parents together. So far her observations suggested they were pretty neutral to each other, at least when Pizzazz was around. I'm glad she's not upset about Aja and Kimber. But it turns out Video's staying with us.

"D'you think, perhaps having a man in her closet scared lil' Kimber off?" joked Jetta. Stormer shot her dirty look.

"You keepin''' in touch with that wuss?"

"Nah, too much effort" shrugged Stormer.

"Good hon, 'cos we don't need lil' miss goody two shoes around. We've got our own problems. "

"Yeah" siad Jetta "An' 'sides; We're the Misfits!"


	18. Back together?

**I'm sorry this is so late, I've had a lot of course work. I will explain "Wissex" at the bottom of the page, so no flames about it not being a place.**

14th October

Wow, I haven't written for ages! We've been so busy. Pizzazz was desperately trying to get her parents back together. She ended up making them go to looooads of restraunts. Stormer "accidentally" told the Gabours what Phyllis was up to; Which didn't go down to well. Alice seemed genuinely embarrassed, while Harvey was very annoyed. But to everyone's surprise Pizzazz wasn't angry with Stormer. She actually thanked her (Leaving Mary very confused. I say Mary because that's what Pizzazz called her).

For the first time in our band's four-year history we are beginning to use are real names with each other. This is probably due to the fact that it's the firs time Harvey's spent prolonged periods with his daughter. Alice learnt our names faster and she associated them with our places of birth- Phyllis Gabour mansion, Roxy (As it's my real name, and I do hate Roxanne.)Philly, MaryL.A. and Sheila Wissex (1). Now that Pizzazz's plans are out in the open she can talk more freely about them.

She did convince her parents to go on a date. I'm not sure how well it went, but it couldn't have been that bad, because she came home happy. There was a second date but Pizzazz didn't go to it. We're now preparing for a little Halloween concert. This will be better prepared than last year, as it's inside a huge hippodrome-like building. For such an occasion we changed 'Don't look now' and made it about two minutes longer, so that we could get special effects in, and some of Jetta's sax. I can't wait!

_1 _Wissix was a place mentioned in 'Britrock' when Jetta took the Misfits home. There is definitely no such place. Either it was supposed to be made up (For the same reason as the way the bands lived in LA but the location was never mentioned). Or it was a mistake. It is possibly a mistake from "Wessex" ,a historical place. I would like to add on that note, that Jetta has a London accent but the Jem bible on the season 3 part 1 suggests Jetta is from York. This is very strange - because they are _miles _away from each other, look and feel completely different and the accents could be any dissimilar. And Louise Dorsey, who played Jetta, is British but she is definitely not a cockney. I think the voice was put on, for young children to understand she was from England, but being English myself, I have no idea what Wissex is supposed to mean.

_Look out for the next chapter, coming soon- a Christmas party to finish the story :)_


	19. I beleive in happy endings

25th December

Dear Diary,

This will be the last entry I will ever right. It's been a long year. But I've gained the confidence to write, and read, and I know we'll be all right. We've got a new album coming out, everything's looking up. The best thing is; everything's back the way it should be. I've just been to a fabulous Christmas party, which has left me exhausted. But I guess have I have to let my feelings show sometime, so I'll do it by writing what happened:

I stood in the room, and looked around. Everyone was so happy. But Pizzazz had just had an argument with her parents. It was probably something to do with her present, because her parents look content now. I sat waiting for Pizzazz at the long table. I was the only one sat there. Clash leaned over me to put a gravy boat down,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." I was worried. Jem and the Hologram's had been invited to eat with us, and sing a song. Pizzazz would flip when she found out that they were actually going to be singing _three _songs. Clash put her hand on my shoulder and sat next to me.

"Don't worry 'bout Pizzazz. Go talk to Stormer and Jetta." She made a vague hand gesture towards them. They both looked so cheerful, if not a little bit drunk. Stormer was hunched over giggling, and Jetta had her head thrown back proudly, talking at the top of her voice. Good job there was no one for the press here. Video was filming, but just as part of her hobby. Clash smirked,

"How about I give Miss Pink hair some Curry instead." That'd be fun. Clash's curry is the spiciest substance in the world; it even burnt through my tough tongue.

Everyone sat down at the table, and began drinking. Some fat rich guy was boring everyone (except Harvey) with his ideas for a new company. I gazed over at the stairs. Maybe I should go and find our leader? Then I saw the corner of a heel, then a leg followed by a tall, beautiful, and strangely fierce woman. Our Phyllis.

"Hi, everybody!" she said, waving exaggeratedly. Everyone around me stood up and raised their glasses to their hosts. She sat next to me.

"You okay?" she asked. My tight stomach unknotted, and I leaned on her.

"Fine now. Nice dress."

"Of course, would you expect anything less? I have to look better than Jem and the Jolly Jesters."

"Jolly...Jesters? What d'you--"

Jem and the Holograms' walked in. They looked ridiculous, but didn't seem to unhappy. Each was wearing a Father Christmas outfit. I don't mean a sexy Santa's wife outfit either. I mean big stuffed coats and cotton wool beards. I kinda wished the press was there then! Stormer ran over to her brother Craig who had come in behind the Bearded Holograms.

The Holograms began to sing 'first love'. Though we were all sat at the table, people were swaying, arms up, as if they were at a concert. Except for us Misfits of course. They finished their song, and everyone applauded. Pizzazz tapped her spoon on her wine glass, and Constance, Vivian and some hired chefs bought out our food. Fabulous roast meats; Turkey, chicken, beef, gammon, lamb, duck, goose, and what looked like incredibly delicious (and probably illegal) swan. These were followed by platters full of roast potatoes, carrots, parsnips, sprouts, stuffing, and those little sausages wrapped in bacon. I looked around a little guiltily. Did I always eat this much? Still Pizzazz has food piled up on her plate too. The Holograms' sat at the other end of the table thankfully. We ate, talking merrily, Stormer going on about the new album. Pizzazz finished quickly and sat back listening to Stormers words contently. Every time I turned to Stormer and looked back, a potato had disappeared, and one had _mysteriously _appeared on dear Sheila's plate. The Brit kept flashing me cheeky smiles, but I resisted the urge to pour gravy on her lap. Eric had decided to show up, and gave us a check for the album, making his peace with us. Techrat and Zipper also sat down somewhere father down.

"Wow, Clash, You've made so much food, everyone'll have to have seconds." Clash smiled.

"Pizzazz's father told me his business type friends, have large stomachs. I thought it a good opportunity to show off."

"Makes sense," said Jetta, mouth full of beef.

"You gonna eat your pudding, or shall I?" I asked her.

"No, I'll eat yours, yank!" She leaned over and hugged me. I decided not to tell her, her white sleeve had draped in my gravy.

Mr. Gabour stood up, and tapped his spoon on a plate. Everyone silenced and their heads towards him.

"I would like to announce, that after a little chat, my wife and I have decided to get back together." Everyone cheered, as Alice stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get a room," Muttered Pizzazz.

"Thought you were happy, 'bout dem gettin' back together?" Stormer managed through her wine glass.

"Yeah, well." Pizzazz pretended not to be bothered but I knew she was smiling on the inside. The chefs brought out the puddings; Ice Creams, Sticky Toffee and Chocolate Puddings, Jam Roly Poly's, Chocolate Gateau's, Mousse, and, of course, Mince Pies. The food was so good, we all rushed it. Pizzazz stood up, as everyone put their spoons and forks down.

"I'd like to, to thank you all for coming. It's been tough for my family. My dad had to recover from his illness, and er, other problems as well." I'm glad she didn't elaborate. She hesitated and recovered her self. "This has also been a tough year for my... _our _band. We've been through a few changes, but everything's back the way it was. So, some toasts our in order, I think."

"To our chief cook, Constance Montgomery."

"To our composer, and Synth player, Mary Phillips."

"To our song writer, and saxophonist, Sheila Burns."

"And...Last, but not least, our bass, and electric guitarist, and drummer, Roxanne Pelligrini." The five us were standing, and I raised my glass, and the others followed suit.

"To our lead singer, and best, best friend, Phyllis Gabour." We sat down again. Everyone clapped, and went back to talking. It's good to know things are back. Better than can ever be expressed in words. The Holograms got up and began shining their final song.

"All's right with the world, (all's right with the world) everything is in sync  
Everything is all right  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends) everyone is in the pink  
Everything is all right  
I feel great again, feel first rate again, I'm with the people I love  
Moonbeams are dancing above  
All's right with the world, (all's right with the world) everything is in sync  
Everything is all right  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends) everyone is in the pink  
Everything is all right  
Things are hummin' now, things are drummin' now, harmony is restored  
We're singin', wingin', come on board  
Woah  
All's right with the world, (all's right with the world) everything is in sync  
Everything is all right  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends) everyone is in the pink  
Everything is all right  
All's right with the world (all's right with the world)  
Everything is all right!"

"I jus' wanna say, look out for our tour in the UK." said Jem, as the Holograms walked back to the table.  
"Right, Misfits, we're going to the UK!" said Pizzazz. She wasn't joking either, but we laughed anyway.  
"Well, finish in a song, right girls" said Stormer and we followed her to the little stage that had been rigged up.

_"Huh!   
It's a total eclipse, the moon's overtaking the sun.  
It's a total eclipse, we're coming to grips,  
You'll be left in the shadows, when I get done  
For I got  
Universal appeal, (Universal appeal) baby, Universal appeal (Universal appeal)   
Halley's comet's got nothin' on me (nothin', nothin')  
I'm the brightest star in the galaxy!  
Universal appeal, (Universal appeal) baby, Universal appeal (Universal appeal)  
I keep growin' bigger each day, soon I'm gonna outshine the Milky Way!  
In my own mind's eye I am the sky, so why should I be shy?  
When I've got   
I've got (Universal appeal) Universal appeal x3  
I've got (Universal appeal)  
Universal  
Universal  
Universal appeal."_

"We're the Misfits. Our songs our Better."

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Please leave a comment if you've been reading! Look out for my other fics too. Have a Happy Christmas!**_


End file.
